Tales of Thranduil
by GeminiCrystal
Summary: What Tales has Thranduil written that is soon to be discovered
1. Chapter 1

I walked over to the big brown doors located far east down the main corridor, it is my favorite place, a place were I can sit and read through the vast collection of books that has been passed down through my ancestors.

I enter the massive library and open the curtains to let the sun brighten the room. I walk over to my desk and find my favorite book the 'the lord of the rings'. JRR Tolkien is my favorite author and I have read many of his books, his world of middle earth has so much knowledge and detail that it almost makes it seem real.

I open the book to my saved page and begin to read. Suddenly there is a faint crashing noise coming from the back of the library. That's strange usually no one besides me enters this library.

'Hello is anyone there' I rise from my seat and begin walking towards the noise.

Crash . . .flop . . . boom; the noise is repeating itself over again. I continue walking towards the noise it grew darker and much dustier. I squint my eyes to get a clearer image of what the noise was.

A pile of dusty books staked in an uneven pile was tumbling over. I quickly remove some books on the top and placed them in shorter piles. Half of the books looked like they had been untouched for centuries.

I looked at the side of the books; none really caught my eye except for one. I pulled out a very old looking book it had a black leather case and a piece of string tied to hold it together. I pulled on the string and removed the case, rather than a book it appeared to be more of a diary or journal.

It was engraved with golden cursive writing that I recognized immediately it was written in Elvish and underneath it was written 'Tales Of Thranduil".

authors note:

hope you all enjoy please review and hopefully there will be more


	2. Chapter 2

Note; TA 1000 is when Thranduil claimed his inheritance as king

TA stands for third age of the sun.

Not much was written about Thranduil besides the fact that he was the Elven king of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood in the woodland realm. To find a book on him was something I never expected.

I scramble back to my desk and open to the first page of the fragile book. It was old, very old. The writing was hand written in beautiful inked cursive writing, this had to be a journal. I scanned through the pages to find that some pages had beautiful hand drawn pictures.

On the last page there was a striking sketched portrait of an Elven maiden wearing an incredible dress. She had beautiful hair and a lovely face.

'Could this woman have anything to do with Thranduil's life', I thought aloud.

I turn to the first page and read the first entry . . .

_TA 1000 1/9/TA Monday _

_My father Oropher has left for the undying lands and has handed down the role of being king of the sylvan elves of Northern Mirkwood to me. From this day forward I am known as king Thranduil, it will take me some getting used to it because I never was one to go by formal names not even as prince._

_I do not yet have a queen at my throne for no one has caught my eye. I feel lonely sometimes but my work and duties are a distraction and fill my entire day. Even if I did have someone on my mind I could not promise that I would have time to be with her._

_TA 1000 2/9/TA Tuesday _

_Today I have received a letter from Rivendale, it said that the nobles of Rivendale would like to visit us in the woodland realm and would be grateful if I could host them in my castle chambers. I had no idea how many were to come so I had made sure that there were plenty of rooms organized before I sent out the welcoming letter._

_TA 1000 3/9/TA_

_I have received a letter from Rivendale once again claiming that they will be in our company three days from now. I have spent the whole day making plans for when our guests arrive._

_TA 1000 6/9/TA Saturday _

_The day started with the arrival of the nobles, five of them along with their chamber maids had come and all of them Elven maidens. I was greeted with warm regards and I had welcomed them to North Mirkwood._

_The nobles headed in the castle were my guards showed them to their chambers along with their chambermaids following behind. None of the noble maidens caught my eye but I could tell that some were the persistent type. Just as I was heading inside a chambermaid holding a delicate wooden box in her hand came rushing towards me._

_She was the most beautiful maiden I had ever seen, she had beautiful long blonde hair and eyes that were a river blue colour, her face was as beautiful as a rose and she had a slender body with a beautiful white complexion. She introduced herself then handed me the wooden box, she smiled sweetly before bowing and then headed inside to find the noble she served._

_Her name was Elerrian, she was a chambermaid of one of the nobles and someone who I have set my eyes on._

_Authors note _

_Hi hope you enjoy _

_What has Thranduil written next stay tuned _

_Please review _


End file.
